Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a memory device, and more particularly, to a resistive memory device and a method of operating the resistive memory device.
In response to demand for higher capacity and lower power consumption of memory devices, research in next-generation memory devices that are non-volatile and that do not require refresh operations is being conducted. The next-generation memory devices are required to have a high integrity characteristic of Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), non-volatile characteristic of flash memory, and high speed static RAM (SRAM). Among the next-generation memory devices, Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Nano Floating Gate Memory (NFGM), Polymer RAM (PoRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and Resistive RAM (RRAM) are highlighted.